falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Don Hostetler
|modspecial = |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 65 |actor =Gregory Alan Williams |dialogue =NorthVegasMrHostetler.txt |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Dark Blue |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =CrimsonCaravanFactionNV SmokerFaction vMrsHostetlerFaction WastelanderFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =NorthVegasMrHostetler |baseid = |refid = |footer = Don without his hat }} Don Hostetler is an accounts manager for the Crimson Caravan and chem pusher for the Great Khans in 2281. Background Don Hostetler took a job as an accounts manager for the Crimson Caravan to provide for his family. Although he works long hours, he makes enough caps to sustain himself, his wife and daughter.NorthVegasMrsHostetler.txt "Yes, he's an account manager for the Crimson Caravan Company. He works such long hours to provide for our daughter and me.]] Despite his current affair with his secretary, Angie Beckers and his involvement with the operations of the Great Khans, Don is highly protective of his household and family. He and his wife purchased weapons to keep themselves safe from burglars, a threat that has became more apparent ever since their single-minded daughter Alice ran off with Andy Scabb to North Vegas Square. This has made her father worried she herself has been pulled into illegal activity. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Aba Daba Honeymoon: The Courier has to deliver a package to Don Hostetler for Diane. Effects of the player's actions If the Courier kills his wife or daughter, he will not talk to them and say "I should kill you right here, for what you've done" when interacted with. This makes it impossible to complete Aba Daba Honeymoon. But a way to fix this is, go to him when he is sleeping and punch him he will wake up and say "Hey what was that for?" then a chat option should appear. Other interactions * He will cut short inquiries about work, telling the Courier to go away and speak to Alice McLafferty. Inventory Notes * At night, Don won't be found at the Crimson Caravan camp. He can instead be found at his home down the road from the camp. * On rare occasions, Don may be killed during his commute between work and home, as his neighborhood is considered part of the Wasteland, and Fiends may randomly spawn in the area around it (especially during the night). This only occurs if the Courier is in the same active map cell as Don while he is traveling between locations. * E-Mails from his Average locked terminal in the main offices suggests that Don Hostetler is having an affair with his secretary. In computer messages she describes having a "wonderful time last night," and she is apparently scouring the markets for pre-War lingerie. * The Courier can talk to Don about his daughter, but he will only reply, "I really don't have time for this now." Appearances Don Hostetler appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. See also * Angie Beckers Category:Crimson Caravan camp characters Category:Crimson Caravan characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Don Hostetler es:Don Hostetler ru:Дон Хостетлер uk:Дон Хостетлер